ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Fangs for Nothing!
Ben Tennyson and his friends encounter the vampire king, Count Dracula! Plot: Europe, but the country of Transylvania more specifically. There's an old castle where a group of Forever Knights search for something. Knight 1: Are you sure what we're looking for will destroy that young welp Ben Tennyson? Knight 2: Of course I am Sir Harold. Soon that child will pay for preventing the Forever Knight's noble quest to purge Earth of all aliens. Knight: It had better be then. Just what are we looking for any way? Knight 2: Oh don't worry my friends. I'll know it when we find it. The Forever Knights continue to search the castle and it seems one of the knights finally finds what he wants. Knight 2: Finally! After all these years of searching, soon my true master will live again. It is seems to be a coffin that this Forever Knight found. There's a rather spooky looking seal on the coffin. The knight opens the coffin and he finds remains of a monstrous looking creature. Knight 1: Hey look! I think Timothy found what we're suppose to be searching for. Open it up and let's see it. Knight 2: As you wish my brothers, but first I must bring our new weapon back to life. The knight removes his metal gauntlet and takes a large knife to make a cut on his arm. Timothy holds his arm over the coffin and his blood begins to drip on what looks to be a dead heart. The blood brings the heart back to life and it begins to beat. The once dead corpse begins to wake and its eyes open. Figure: I am alive again? Finally the world will know the fury of Count Dracula! Knight 1: What is this Timothy? What have you done? Timothy: I have done what I promised my brothers. Our ultimate weapon to destroy Ben Tennyson and rid our world of aliens is my true master Count Dracula. Knight 1: What is this? This is treason! Timothy: Not at all. I only joined the Forever Knights to use them to find my master. My full name is Timothy Renfield and my family has been searching for ages to find our master's corpse. Dracula: Renfield? Ah yes, my old servant. It seems that even in death, he is loyal to me. Timothy: Oh yes my lord. The Renfields have never stopped looking for your body. We had no reason to believe it was brought back to your native land. Forgive me my lord. Please? Dracula: Of course my faithful servant. Your family has served me well and you shall be rewarded, but first I thirst. Timothy: The only reward I desire is that is that our enemy Ben Tennyson be destroyed. He's been a nuisance to our operations and he needs to perish. As for thirst my lord, there are several here that can suit those purposes. Dracula: Indeed my servant. Indeed. Dracula then begins to feed upon the unfortunate Forever Knights that were lead here by Timothy. All except Timothy are fed upon and Dracula's strength begins to grow. Dracula: Now then Timothy as promised, I shall destroy this Ben Tennyson. Where does he dwell? Timothy: America my lord, in the city of Bellwood. Dracula: Then let us make way to this Bellwood. Fill my coffin with my native soil and lets be off. I have a lot to catch up on this new strange world. Timothy: At once my liege. Dracula and his servant then start their journey to Bellwood, where Dracula will make good on his promise and kill Ben Tennyson. Little does he know that another ancient relic of the past has now learned of Dracula's ressurection and he must warn Ben at once. That someone is Professor Paradox, who has to warn Ben and his friends about Dracula. In fact Ben and his friends just returned from an off world mission and so Ben wants to celebrate with the usual smoothies and chili fries. Kevin and Gwen don't argue and so they go along with him. The trio of young heroes walk into the restaurant and to their suprise, they see Professor Paradox there as well. Ben: Professor Paradox? What are you doing here? Paradox: I'm here on a grave importance Ben. An evil so vast and so ancient has risen from the dead. Ben: What is it this time Paradox? Some big alien plague, a super destructive weapon that can blow up the universe, or is it Vilgax just trying to kill me again? Paradox: Unfortunately nothing that simple young Ben. Ben: Okay, then what is it this time? Please enlighten me? Paradox: Dracula Ben. He has risen from the grave and he is on his way to Bellwood. Both Ben and Kevin start laughing out loud and the whole restaurant can hear it. Gwen: Guys don't laugh at Paradox. Kevin: Why not Gwen? This guy just told us that Dracula is coming here. Paradox: That's because he is Kevin. This is no laughing matter. Dracula is very real and he's coming here to kill you Ben. Ben: Okay Paradox. Let's say for a minute that I believe you. Why would "Dracula" want to kill me anyway? Paradox: The Forever Knights Ben. One of them is the descendant of Thomas Renfield. Ben: Who's that? Gwen: He was Dracula's servant. Haven't you seen any of those old movies Ben? Ben: No not really. Gwen: You should have. All the workds based after Dracula were fact of were ficticious writings of real events. Kevin: What makes you the expert? Gwen: Remember when I would sneak out all the time Kevin? I went to Hex's house and stole his spell books. I read one and it told of the fact that Dracula was real. At first I didn't quite believe it, but it's true. Paradox: He is indeed Gwen and he is coming here. You need to prepare for him Ben. Dracula is nothing like Vilgax, Hex, Darkstar, or any other villain you've faced. He truly is the ultimate evil and will kill you without hesitation. So be on your guard Ben. Ben can truly see the seriousness in Paradox's eyes and the tone of his voice. So Ben will be on his guard once Dracula does get to Bellwood. Which then Dracula is on an airplane with his servant. Dracula: So then Renfield, I want to know more about this Ben Tennyson I am suppose to kill. Timothy: This is him my lord. Dracula sees that his target is a mere child. Dracula: This boy is who you want me to kill? Your Forever Knights can't kill a child?! Timothy: He's no ordinary boy my lord. He has this wrist device that allows him to transform into aliens. Dracula: Aliens? Timothy: Yes my lord. You have been gone a long time and the Forever Knights mission is to destroy all aliens. Young Ben acts as their champion my lord. He's a traitor to his own species and he must be destroyed. Dracula: Fascinating Renfield. This Ultimatrix as it is called here, grants the boy the power to become alien creatures? Timothy: Yes my lord and here are pictures of some of those aliens. Dracula: My word. How fascinating. Then does that mean there are indeed other planets with these aliens? Timothy: Yes my lord. Several in fact. Why? Dracula: I could make an endless army of alien vampires my loyal servant. The whole universe will be my endless food supply and this Ben Tennyson is going to be the catalyst to my ascension. With his Ultimatrix I can conquer the universe and all will become vampires! Speed up this flying contraption Renfield! I want to be in Bellwood within the hour. Timothy: At once my lord! Dracula and his servant speed to Bellwood right away unaware that Ben Tennyson does indeed know about his existance. Which even if that is true, Dracula intends to use his new found knowledge of Ben's aliens against him. However now Ben, his friends, and Professor Paradox are in the Plumber HQ at this very moment. Paradox goes over all he knows about Dracula. Paradox: Well now you know Ben. As I said Dracula is not like any thing you've ever faced. Ben: Yeah I can see that. So how do we beat him. Paradox: As much as I hate to admit this Ben. You have to destroy him Ben. Dracula can't be contained. Kevin: Fine with me Paradox. I hate having to leave the bad guys standing anyway. That freak's going to get what's coming to him. Dracula: My, my young man. That was not very polite to say about your elders. The group turns to see that Dracula has infiltrated the Plumber headquarters. Kevin: How the heck did you get in here? Dracula: I'm a vampire boy. I can do many things. Ben: So you're Dracula? Well I'm Ben Tennyson and I'm the kid that's going to kick your butt. Dracula: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Come on then young Ben and defend yourself. Ben then punches down on his Ultimatrix and he transforms into Diamondhead. Ben: Get a fist full of Diamondhead Drac. Diamondhead fires his diamond like projectiles who dodges all of them by transforming into black smoke. He reverts back to his humanoid form and then attacks Ben. Dracula shows to have great speed as well as strength. He pounds Ben square in his jaw, so then Ben transforms into Goop. His goop like body allows him to escape Dracula's bind. Dracula: Very impressive Ben. Your reputation that the Forever Knights gave you is everything to be admired. Ben: Thanks Drac, but now I have to stop you. Dracula: You can try, but never call me Drac again! I am Count Dracula and you shall show me some respect boy. Ben: Whatever. Paradox: Ben! Remember what I said and don't get too over confident! Ben then transforms into Jetray and soars into the air and begins shooting his green eye beams at Dracula. He like before dodges all of Ben's attacks. Dracula: Is that all you got little man? Why don't I show you some true power? Dracula soars up against Ben, grabs his neck, and then uses his great strength to toss Ben out of the headquarters and onto the streets of Bellwood. The rest of Ben's friends make it out as well. Kevin is tired of sitting on the sidelines so he absorbs the stone pavement to create a stone shell over his body. Kevin takes a jab at Dracula, but he grabs Kevin's hand and stops it with ease. Kevin then takes his other hand and karate chops Kevin in the neck. Dracula then tosses Kevin into the side of a building, putting him out of commission. Ben: You're going to pay for that Dracula! Dracula: Come get me then child. Ben then transforms into Heatblast and he generates intense flames to try and fry Dracula and to avenge Kevin. Dracula then "screams" in pain which then makes Ben lower his guard. Ben reverts to his human form and intends to go to Kevin's aid, but he is stopped. Dracula emerges from the flames only to soar towards Ben, which he tries to use his Ultimatrix, but he can't. Dracula grabs Ben by his neck and takes him into the air. Gwen fires a mana bolt, but Dracula uses Ben as a shield. Ben: Ah! Dracula: I wouldn't do that again young lady or you might kill your cousin by accident. Ben: What are you going to do to me now Dracula? Kill me? Dracula: Oh no Ben. I'm going to do much, much worse. You're going to become just like me. Ben: No! Dracula: Yes! Dracula sinks his fangs into Ben's neck and begins feasting on Ben's blood. Gwen and Kevin, who finally woke up can only watch as Ben's humanity is slowly taken away. Dracula then drops Ben onto the ground. Both Gwen and Kevin run over to him. Kevin: Come on Tennyson, wake up! Dracula: Yes Ben. Wake up and serve your new master. Ben's body begins to go through this painful change. His skin begins to grow paler, he grows fangs, and his eyes turn an eerie pale green. Ben leaps up onto the ground now. Ben: What is your bidding my lord. Kevin, Gwen, and Paradox look on in horror as their friend and family have been turned into a monster and all Dracula does is laugh. TO BE CONTINUED... Trivia: *Ben and his team meet Dracula. *Out of the team, Gwen knew that Dracula existed while the others thought he was a mere myth. *Dracula's servant is a descendant of Thomas Renfield. Category:Crossovers Category:Gothamcity1992 Category:Unknowns Category:Episodes